Concerned
by Waveforms
Summary: Neville has concerns, and Ginny is willing to address them. This story is pretty unambiguously in the "M-rated" category, so keep that in mind when choosing whether to read this story. Neville/Ginny.


Ginny/Neville has been a longtime favorite of mine. Since the release of DH it's gotten much more popular, since Harry was out of the picture while Ginny and Neville were still at Hogwarts; what a perfect setup! That is the background for this story.

This is also my first time writing sexual scenes. Since the vast majority of fic writers are female, and I am not, maybe you can notice differences in what areas of the anatomy are focused on. ;)

Thanks for reading!

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

"Neville, is something bothering you?"

Neville, sprawled out on his bed, looked up from his Herbology assignment in surprise. Ginny, who was relaxing on her brother's former bed, was looking at him intensely.

There was, but Ginny didn't need to know about it. "What makes you ask that?" He asked casually.

"You've been reading the same page of your textbook for two minutes now," Ginny responded. "It never takes you that long to find what you're looking for."

Had Ginny been watching him for that long? His heart fluttered a little bit. "Just thinking about the DA and the Carrows," Neville lied. He really would rather not discuss what was actually distracting him from his essay, especially considering who he was discussing it with.

Ginny didn't buy it. "You've been thinking about those things for months. There's something else, isn't there?"

Neville thought briefly of evading the question and then thought better of it. He had always been rubbish at lying, never been able to spout untruths with a cool suaveness like Seamus, and a close friend like Ginny would be able to tell instantly. He sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed, realizing that he wasn't going to be doing any more homework in the immediate future. "Don't laugh," he began uncertainly.

"Neville, I would never laugh at you," Ginny said earnestly.

"Well, I've just been thinking about, you know, how this is all going to end. The final fight against You-Know-Who. And I keep thinking that maybe there's a chance that I'm going to die before...Merlin, this sounds stupid."

"It doesn't sound stupid at all," Ginny said in such an encouraging voice that Neville found the fortitude to continue.

"I'm going to die never having...done anything with a girl," he said, bracing for the laughter he was sure was coming. "You probably think I'm the most shallow bloke ever."

Ginny was smiling, but it didn't seem to be a smile of amusement. She got up from Ron's former bed and sat down next to Neville on his bed. "I know you, Neville, and if there's one thing that you're not, it's shallow. And I don't know why you're so insecure. I'm sure you could get any girl you wanted. If you haven't noticed, you've gotten much better looking over the past year."

Neville's stomach gave another little twitch. Ginny thought he was good looking? "You've got to be kidding. Me? Any girl I wanted? I don't think so," he responded.

"You obviously haven't heard Parvati and Lavender giggling about your arse during DA meetings," Ginny said with a smirk.

Neville sighed. "Okay, for the sake of argument, lets say that I am attractive to girls. I still wouldn't be able to do anything about it. You and Luna are just about the only girls I can talk to without completely breaking apart," Neville said. "You would think that the leader of the reformed Dumbledore's Army would be able to correct a fifth-year's wand movements without stuttering like an idiot."

"You just need a boost of confidence," Ginny said simply.

"And how do you propose-" Neville was cut off by Ginny's lips on his. They were only there for a second, barely long enough for Neville to register what was happening, before she pulled away, looking pleased with herself.

"What about Harry?" Neville asked softly, voicing the first thing that came to mind.

"Harry broke up with me, remember? Anyway, this isn't about me, this is about you." With that she moved in for another kiss. This time, Neville was ready, and met her halfway. Neville's first kiss had been only seconds prior so he ought to have been nervous, but knowing that Ginny wanted this - wanted _him_ - made it much less intimidating. Anyway, Ginny seemed to be enjoying herself regardless of his talent as a snogger.

They continued kissing for a few minutes, with Neville barely aware where one stopped and the other began. He was just beginning to wonder whether he should start using his tongue when he felt Ginny's probing against his lips. He tentatively entwined his tongue with Ginny's, all the while wondering why people made such a fuss over "Frenching". It was mostly just wet and not really an improvement over the original model. He figured the problem must be on his end.

Neville found himself lying on the bed with Ginny on top of him. Neville wondered for how long Ginny had wanted to do this. He knew that _he_ had fantasized about something like this since fourth year. But never did he imagine that it would actually happen. Self-doubt began to creep in. Was Ginny just doing this out of pity? Or was she just horny with Harry no longer around? It was unfathomable that someone of Ginny's caliber, of Ginny's level of perfection, would want to associate with an average guy like him.

Then Ginny's thigh brushed over his painfully hard crotch and he stopped thinking. "Ginny..." he half-sighed. He registered somewhere deep in his mind that he should be embarrassed that he was so hard, but right now he couldn't be arsed to feel anything but bliss and anticipation.

Ginny's hands were under his shirt. It was true that he was no longer the chubby boy he had been first year, but why any girl would want to rub her hands across his chest was beyond him. But it felt so good when her fingers brushed his nipple; he didn't know that anything not involving his cock could feel so good. Before he could tell himself not to, he crept his own hands underneath her shirt to stroke her lower back. Judging by the way her eyes closed, she didn't mind, so he ventured his hands up further until he reached the clasp of her bra. He hesitated. "Go on," Ginny said, eyes still closed.

Neville fumbled with the mechanism for a good ten seconds, the insecurities returning as he mumbled, "Sorry, I'll just get my wand and-"

Ginny shushed him. "I've got a better idea." She pulled her T-shirt over her head and cast it on the floor, leaving her in nothing but a white cotton bra. Neville's breathing hitched; he had just had his first kiss, and now he was viewing a partially undressed girl for the first time. Tentatively, he reached up and lightly palmed one of Ginny's breasts. She arched her back slightly, clearly enjoying the sensation, which emboldened Neville. He began to rub his thumb over the nipple, which protruded noticeably even through the conservative fabric. Ginny smiled and reached behind her back, effortlessly unclasping her bra and letting it fall from her arms.

Breasts. Those objects of lore, the subject of many night-time jerking sessions, right in front of him.

"So perfect," Neville murmured, reaching up once again to cup them in his hands. They were so _soft_, and just the right size. He squeezed them gently and teased her nipples with light touches. However, he was in a poor position to do what he really wanted.

"Lie on the bed," he said, hoping Ginny wouldn't find it silly that he was issuing instructions. She complied without complaint, allowing Neville to descend upon her and explore her breasts with his mouth. He suckled lightly on each nipple in turn, flicking the peaks with his tongue. From the way Ginny was now squirming beneath him, he could tell he was doing something right. After a minute of mouth-work, he returned his lips to hers and continued to handle her breasts, savoring the sounds that she made when his gardening-calloused fingers danced over her nipples. Neville was extremely hard now, and was getting dangerously close to coming as his dick rubbed against Ginny.

Ginny halted the kiss. "Now it's my turn," she said coyly, pushing up on Neville's chest. Neville got the hint and lied down on the bed with anticipation. Ginny got into the position he himself had been in just moments before, except her hands were...oh god. She was stroking his bulge gently through the thick fabric of his trousers, and he was going to come any second now, he was sure of it. Quickly, he tried to think of anything that would lower his levels of arousal; his mind eventually brought forth the image of McGonagall in a bikini, which was sufficient enough to bring him back from the edge.

Ginny was smiling and rubbing her cheek against his crotch. She seemed confident and sure of her actions. However, Neville wanted to make sure. "Ginny?"

"Mmmm?"

"Are you okay with this?" Neville winced at how asinine this comment sounded. She was the initiator, of course she was okay with it. Right?

Ginny looked into his eyes with an intense gaze. "Yes. Are you okay with it, Neville?" she asked seriously.

Neville wondered if any guy wouldn't be okay getting intimate with a girl as beautiful as Ginny. "Yeah, this is great," Neville responded, before pausing and adding, "You can go on with what you were doing."

Ginny laughed and moved herself towards the headboard in order to kiss him. As she did this she worked one-handed on his belt-buckle as the other hand cupped his cheek. She seemed to be struggling just as he had with her bra, so he reached down and unbuckled it himself. From there, Ginny was easily able to undo the button and pull down the zip. With one layer of restriction gone, his cock jumped even further out, and it now visibly strained against his plain white briefs. She stroked it again, inquisitively fondling the swelled tip.

Neville's hips jolted involuntarily as she did this. He was getting close again, so he thought of a bikinied McGonagall. It still worked to a degree, but Neville didn't think he would be able to last much longer. When Ginny finally pulled down his briefs, sending his cock springing into her hand, he knew it was only a matter of minutes.

Ginny worked his cock slowly, without the expertise that Neville had from years of whacking off. It felt fucking _good_, though, so her lack of finesse didn't bother him at all. In fact, he doubted anything could bother him now, not even the Carrows barging in and stupefying them both. This brought an image to mind that _did_ bother him; being interrupted. With a muttered apology he reached over for his wand, which was residing in the pocket of his now-absent pants, and said a quick locking spell in the direction of the door. Seamus would undoubtedly be able to get past it, but hopefully he would get the idea that Neville wanted some privacy before he went busting the door down.

As he laid back down on the bed, Ginny once again crawled up to kiss him, one hand still grasping his cock. Neville relished the feeling of her boobs against his chest. She continued to massage him at the same slow pace, which Neville considered a blessing since he a faster pace would push him over the edge in no time at all.

As the minutes went by, Neville focused on relaxing. Moments of tranquility were rare these days, so he was trying his best to savor this experience as much as possible. They were no longer kissing; Ginny had fallen off to his side and was looking straight at his cock as she stroked it, her head resting on his chest. It really seemed more comforting than erotic. Neville noticed that her face was flushed and she was panting slightly, despite the fact that he wasn't touching her in any meaningful way. But that could be changed. At the beginning she had said that this was about him, not her, but that really didn't seem fair to him. He reached around her back and ran a finger along the skin right above her pants. The shiver he received in response was enough encouragement to continue.

Soon Ginny's pants were on the floor in a heap, leaving her in white panties and socks. She looked so perfect lying there on the bed that Neville took a second to capture the image in his memory. Also in part because he had little idea of what he was doing, but mostly he wanted to remember this moment forever. Ginny actually looked slightly embarrassed; Neville wanted badly to tell her that there was no reason to be bashful with a body like hers, but was too afraid of mangling the words to say anything. Instead, he reached down and grazed a finger over the delicate lace which adorned the waistband of her panties. Meeting no resistance from her end, he moved his hand further down to explore between her legs. At this Ginny gave a sigh.

Neville was surprised at the faint dampness of the fabric of Ginny's panties. He knew that this dampness was possible in theory, but he had never thought about a girl getting wet for _him_. The sensation on his fingertips made his member twitch in appreciation. He continued to stroke her with the same deliberate slowness that she had practiced on him, watching in wonder as her breathing got louder and louder and her face became more and more flushed. The idea of pleasuring somebody, not even in a physical sense but just the idea that his actions could make somebody happy, had been foreign to him up until this year, with the reforming of Dumbledore's Army. He decided that he liked the feeling. And from the sound of it, Ginny was really liking it too.

Neville knew what the probable next step was, and it was a daunting one. It should be a simple job, removing a small article of clothing, but it had implications. He was sure Ginny wouldn't complain; he was already fully exposed and it was only fair that she should be too. Further thought on the matter was not necessary, however. Ginny, seeming to sense his hesitation, lifted her hips and removed the panties herself.

Neville felt weird staring, but he couldn't help himself. The area of anatomy that he had pondered many a late night, now no longer a speculation but a concrete reality in front of him. A _vagina_, outer lips slightly parted and glistening, clit in full view, crowned by a patch of red hair. It was an intoxicating sight, and it took serious effort to do anything other than stare. His cock, which had been in a semi-erect state since it had stopped receiving attention, sprang to life once again.

Vaginas, in Neville's opinion, were much more complicated than penises. With a penis, it was pretty obvious what one should do with it. He had no idea what he was supposed to do here, except to touch the clit (Seamus talked a lot about how much girls liked that). Reaching down tentatively, he slid a finger up her slit, where it connected with that small button of nerves. Ginny reacted, thankfully, as he had expected. For somebody who had never done more that hold hands with a girl in his entire life, all these successes were overwhelming. He continued stroking for several minutes before becoming brave enough to insert a finger, which slipped in with ease. Pumping this finger slowly and rubbing her clit with his thumb, he leaned down to return to her breasts, lavishing each one with little kisses and licks. Ginny's labored breathing made him feel more experienced than he truly was.

In minutes Ginny was breathing his name and shuddering in climax. His job finished, Neville lay himself back down on the bed next to her. Ginny immediately took hold of his cock again.

"I never got to finish what I started."

And very quickly Neville was cumming over her hand and onto his stomach, something which normally would have bothered him but now he couldn't give a damn about. Ginny said "let me take care of that" and Neville thought she was going to lick it off, but she just grabbed her wand and vanished it away. She snuggled up against him once again, seemingly unembarrassed by her nakedness. Neville could tell that there wouldn't be any sex, not tonight, but felt weird telling Ginny to head back to her dormitory.

Pulling up his briefs, he ventured, "So...do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Mm-hmm. I feel safer here than in my own bed. I like my dorm-mates, but I don't think they'd stand a chance if the Carrows decided they were tired of my insubordinance," Ginny said, smiling up at him. "I guess I should change into something more appropriate. Do you have a shirt I could borrow?"

Neville got up and rummaged in his trunk and dug up a T-shirt from two years ago when he had been as tall as he was now but quite a bit tubbier. He tossed it to Ginny, now with her panties back on, who caught it deftly and pulled it over her head. She crawled back into his bed and curled up with the obvious intention of going to sleep. Neville, who was now entirely too distracted to consider doing any more homework tonight, put out the lights and joined her, drawing shut the curtains. After almost forgetting, he also undid the _alohamora_ that was on the door, so a sleepy Seamus wouldn't have to make too much commotion trying to get in.

Neville lay there in the darkness, listening to Ginny's slow breathing, trying to get to sleep. Most nights he was kept up by worry about Dumbledore's Army and his own inadequacies, but now he couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. Just the thought of Ginny in her panties next to him should have excited him, but he was simply content that she was such a good friend. He didn't know what their status was now, if they were a couple or not, but it didn't really matter; after tonight, he knew that he would be able to face whatever the Carrows, and Voldemort, could throw his way.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Well, that's it. My first completed fic in several months. Hope you liked. If you got this far, that must mean that you liked it enough to keep reading, anyway. :)


End file.
